This invention relates to a method for thermally de-sooting a heat exchanger and more particularly to such a method wherein a CO monitor is utilized to prevent run-away reactions.
Gas turbines burning fuel oil leave carbonaceous deposits on relatively cold heat transfer surfaces of boilers and waste heat boilers utilized in combined cycle energy systems. These deposits have deleterious affects on the performance of the waste heat boiler and if the buildup of carbonaceous materials becomes excessive fires can erupt and damage or destroy the heat exchangers.
Currently such deposits are removed by soot blowing techniques, however the utilization of finned tubes and closely packed tubes limits the effectiveness of such techniques.